Eight Thousand Flows Of Strawberry Love
by Jsuperstar
Summary: Yachiru Kusajishi is a high school senior and shinagami. She's looks the same when she was younger but older. One day she meets a quiet and strange, tall orange haired boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. What will happen when Ichigo finds out the truth about her? What if Yachiru likes Ichigo? IchigoX!OlderYachiru story. Rated M for language and others. OOC at times and sorta AU. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is an idea I just thought of recently. I just got back to school a few weeks ago and now its Labor Day weekend, so I have some time to write. 11th grade is pretty damn hard so far! I'm taking two AP classes. Apush , AP Lang and I'm taking honors chem. Those are my hard classes. My other three can be pretty easy. Anyways I got busy in July and procrastinated. So I hope I can write this story! A IchigoXOlderYachiru story. I wanted to do a IchigoXYachiru but that would be a pedophilia story. So I change it to an older Yachiru**

**I do not own Bleach. Kubo owns it, not me. If I did, then Bleach would be more about romance and the characters then the fights.**

**Yachiru Kusajishi decided that she wanted to go to the world of living and go to school there. She's a high school senior and shinagami. She meets a strange and quiet boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. What will happen as Yachiru starts to fall for Ichigo? OOC at times and somewhat AU. Its AU that Yachiru is the same age as Ichigo but she still a shinagami.**

**Thank you and please feel free to review/favorite/follow. PM me if you have any ideas for this story. Thank you. I know this chapter isn't that good but the story will get better!**

* * *

A pink haired wonder walks down the halls of Karakura high school. Guys get lost staring into her gorgeous dark pink eyes. Her cheeks have a small pink perpetual blush on both sides of her face. Her pink hair goes past mid neck as looks exactly the same as when she was younger, just longer. She grew a whole a foot from being 3'7 to now being 4'7. She still is the cheerful, energetic, carefree and candy lover she has been. She acts a bit more mature than she was growing up. She nearly looks the same, just taller and older.

She wanted to get an education in the world of the living for some odd reason. She somehow manage to make Kenpachi say yes to her request. She promised him that she wouldn't screw around and actually go to school. Plus to fill full the duties of being a shinagami and taking out the hollows in the world of the living.

She's a high school senior now. She gets A'S and B'S in her classes as she doesn't want to disappoint her Ken-Chan. Ken-Chan has and always will mean important to her. She checks up on him from time to time and so does he.

Its November and a dance is coming up. Of course every guy is trying to ask her to the dance but she just rejects them all. She doesn't know if she wants a boyfriend. When she was younger Kenpachi always push her away from having one. Possibly, that influence is still on her.

She walks into class and takes a seat. The bell rings.

* * *

Meanwhile we see a tall ,orange spiky hair kid laying down in bed, reading and writing from a journal

**_"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a high school senior at Karakura high. I don't like anyone there. They're just a bunch of idiots. I hate going there. I don't have any friends because I can't trust anyone. They're all just a bunch of liars and idiots. I don't even like my own family but yet I care about them. My sisters, Karin and Yuzu seem to only be around during diner. The same goes with my crazy dad. It's like they don't even care about me or something. They're always busy or something."_**

Ichigo continues reading and writing from his journal

**_"I have no clue what I'm gonna do with my life. I don't know whats the next chapter after high school is over. I'm not sure about girls either. Do I really want a girlfriend? Is it even worth it? I remember once hearing from my dad "you may live your life the way you wish to, however one day you will know what love truly is" I just hope he is right"_**

Ichigo gets up from his bed and puts on a grey jacket, with grey pants, an old pair of black shoes and heads outside.

* * *

Ichigo is taking a walk around town. He just wants to clear his mind about his life. He looks around all the building and houses. He notices the candy shop.

"Candy. I sure could use some." Ichigo said to himself as he went to check his wallet for how much he had. A total of $32.56 "That's plenty of money for some candy."

He walks into the store. He sees no one but himself and the employee at the cash register. The employee greets him "Hello sir, how are you? Do you need some help finding a particular candy?"

"I'm alright and no I'm fine, thanks though." Ichigo said as he looked around the candy shop.

Gummy bears, hard candy, rock candy, soft candy, gum, lollipops you name it. Ichigo didn't know what to pick. "I think I'm gonna go with the gummy bears." he said in his head "Scratch that, them lollipops look real good!"

Ichigo continue to decided what he should get. At the same time Yachiru enter the candy store but Ichigo didn't even turn his head to see who it was. He was so zone out on the candy.

"Ah, good afternoon Candy shop-Chan! I'll take the usual." Yachiru said

"Hello Yachiru, you're just in time. A new batch of your rock candy just came in." The employee said. "Here you go, that will be $8.65"

Yachiru checked her bag for the money. She looked worried as she searched deep in the bag to only find a dollar and some change. She thought about running out and stealing it, but her integrity wouldn't ever do that.

Ichigo saw and got up and paid for her candy. He only saw the back of her when he put the money down on the register. He walked out of the store for some odd reason.

Yachiru got her candy and left the store to find Ichigo. She didn't get to say thank you to him. Ichigo was walking back home when she finally caught up with him.

"Hey mister, I wanted to thank you back at the candy store." Yachiru said to him.

Ichigo turned around and saw Yachiru. His is in awe, as he has never seen a girl like her before. Her dark pink eyes made him get lost in there. He was speechless at her beauty.

"Umm, are you ok?" Yachiru asked as she was a bit amazed at Ichigo's looks. His brown eyes made Yachiru blush a little.

Ichigo didn't know what to say to her. His mind was going though extremely fast flashes of him and her together. Right now he's infatuated by her.

"Do you go to Karakura high? you're wearing the uniform jacket." She asked him.

"Yes" Ichigo said "I have never seen you around before though. Are you like new or something?"

Yachiru giggle. "No, I've been there since freshmen year. I'm really short so I sure can be hard to find. Then again, I never seen you before either."

"Oh well I been there since sophomore year and well I'm always by myself at lunch." Ichigo replied to her

"Oh, how come? You seem like a cool guy to me." Yachiru said as she gave him a little piece of paper.

"Well I just don't like any of the people here." Ichigo said "What is this piece of paper you just gave me?"

Yachiru giggled and smiled at him. "Its my number, duh." She said "Feel free to call me at anytime."

"Oh, well ok. I'll sure to make note of that. Ichigo said

Yachiru's soul pager went off as a hollow was near by. 'Oh well I got to go. Bye!" She said as she ran off quickly

"I didn't get to ask her for her name." Ichigo said as he walked back to his house.

* * *

It was night-time. Ichigo was about ready to head to bed. Better yet, he already is in bed, just not sleeping. His mind is on the pink wonder he meet earlier.

"Who was that pink wonder I met earlier today?" He asked himself "Better yet, why didn't I notice her at the candy store?"

He can't sleep at all. All he can think about his her. He heard a big explosion near by. Now he really can't sleep at all. He got up and went outside to see what happened. He ran around the block to see what happened.

He saw the pink wonder wearing a black kimono. She had a sword in her hand, fighting off a monster. She killed the monster quickly. Luckily for Ichigo, she didn't notice him as she disappeared from the scene.

Ichigo went back into his room and was even more speechless. His mind was all over the fact that she was a supernatural thing or something.

"Who the hell is she?" Ichigo said as he finally got some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Welcome back to chapter 2 of Eight Thousand Flows Of Strawberry Love!**

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. If I owned Bleach, then it the characters would have been more developed and there would be more romance.**

**Please feel free to review/favorite/follow. PM me if you have ideas for this story.**

**Thank you. I know this chapter is a short. The next one, if school doesn't drown me with work, will be long! **

**Thank you.**

* * *

Ichigo was thinking about what happened last night. He didn't know what to comprehend of it. His brain couldn't focus on his school work, but instead of thinking about. the pink hair wonder he met yesterday.

Sweat started dripping down Ichigos face for an unusual reason. Little drops of sweat came down slowly from the top of his head to his chin in a heartbeat. He didn't know whether think about her was making him sweat or that it was pretty hot outside.

Ichigo is by himself at lunch like he always is. His stomach is growling repeatedly. He puts his hands in his pockets to see what he has. He opens his hands to find nothing. He checks his backpack. He seems to only be finding textbooks and notebooks in his bag. He then finds a bag of squished gummy bears.

"How long I have these gummy bears before?" He asked himself as he proceeds to sniff it. They smell like they been in his backpack for days. He grabs one and eats it.

"Well, these aren't too bad." He said "I have nothing else to eat, so why not?"

A small shadow appears right in front of him. Ichigo doesn't pay attention as his head is down, eating gummy bears.

"Hi ya orange haired kid!" Yachiru says to him.

Ichigo recognizes that voice. His eyes begin to widen in shock. He shallows the gummy bear he was eating. He moves his head to see the pink haired wonder. He's mesmerized by her big dark pink eyes. Flashes of her last night wearing that black kimono, fighting that monster come to mind.

Ichigo is speechless and nervous. He has never been a social person. He always kept things to himself.

Yachiru noticed Ichigos nervousness and broke the ice between them.

"Uh you don't gotta be shy around me." Yachiru giggled as she saw Ichigos bag of gummy bears "Are you gonna finish those gummy bears?" She asked

"Uh." Ichigo said multiple times "Uh, no. You can have them" He said as he gave her the rest of the bag.

"Yay! Thanks." She said as she gulped down the bag in seconds. She smiled at him. "Say, I didn't get your name yesterday."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said to her. "And yours?"

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi." She said to him.

"Sounds like Ya-churro!" Ichigo laughed as Yachiru looked at him with a confused look on her face. Scratching her hair, trying to understand what he said.

"What's a churro?" She asked him.

"Oh, its like a cinnamon snack." He said. He realized that he was breaking his unsocial barrier by talking to her.

"That sounds good!" She said "I love candy, sweets, snacks. Anything that smells good"

Yachirus soul pager went off again "Sorry strawberry, but I gotta go!" "Bye Ichi!" She ran off

Ichigo was in awe as he thought how did she know what his name meant.

* * *

Yachiru's having a hard time fighting a hollow. She isn't trying to use her shikai on it but she ends up having to.

"**Sanpo Kenjū!"**

She finishes off the hollow quickly.

"Well well, my little lieutenant is growing up." A familiar voice to Yachiru

She turns around a sees the 6'7 muscular figure with an eye patch on his face. His spiky stringy black hair shines in the sun.

"KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru runs at him, giving him a big hug. A big smile is on her face.

"You gotten taller." Kenpachi says to her.

"Oh yeah I know. I missed you Ken-chan!" she says as she goes onto her shoulder like she used to.

"Still haven't change huh?" He said as he smiles. "You will always be my little girl."

Yachiru smiles and giggles at him. "You're so sweet Kenny. I love you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. All Kenpachi did was just smile.

"I love you Yachiru." Kenpachi said "I'm gonna be in the world of the living for a few days."

Yachiru jumped up and down in excitement. She's gonna get to spend time with her Kenny.

"Yay, I can't wait to spend time with you Kenny. But I got to get back to school before people find my body lying around." She said as she hugged Ken-chan and ran off.

* * *

"Should I call her?"

Ichigo ask's himself that. It was pretty late thought. Big bold letters that read **9:53 pm** on his clock. He had just finished all of his homework.

"I think I'll call her tomorrow." He said to himself. He wonders how in the world did he manage to have a conversation with her today. He could never hold a discussion with someone, other than his family, for more than ten seconds.

He is still wondering, who she really is when he saw her killing that monster the other night.

He falls asleep.

**IN ICHIGOS DREAM**

_**"Ichigo, please help me." Yachiru said, wearing the black kimono. She's been wounding by the monster that is in front of her.**_

_**Ichigo notices that he is wearing a black kimono just like her with a sword in his hands. He didn't know how or wear he got this from.**_

_**Ichigo charges at the monster killing it into pieces. However another one comes and kills Yachiru.**_

_**"YACHIRU!" He screams running towards her.**_

Ichigo wakes up from the nightmare that was before him. His lunges are gasping hard. Sweat dulling down his face like earlier today.

"I need to find out who she really is tomorrow." He said, falling back to sleep hopelessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Chapter 3 is here! I promise this one would be a long chapter. And it is.**

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. If I did, then Bleach would have more romance.**

**Please feel free to review/favorite/follow the story. PM me if you have any ideas for the story.**

**Thank you Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki, Warrior of the Dark Moon, crusnik08, HateOnMe73, cheeseboy1400 and CruxisRemnants for either favoring/following this story. Thank you to Zecho for the review! And a big thank you, the reader for reading this story!**

**Thank you. The next chapter should be up sometime next week.**

* * *

Ichigo had just woken up. His bed sheets are covered in sweat, from top to bottom. His strange nightmares of the pink haired wonder must be causing him to sweat. He threw his bed sheets, covered in sweat in the washer. He check the date. Bold letters said its **Saturday, November 16.**

He had nothing to do on this boring Saturday. His younger sisters and his dad always are gone on the weekends. They don't see to care about Ichigo at all, let alone bring him with them. It's like Ichigo doesn't exist to them. After Ichigos mother died when he was nine, his sisters and father distant themselves from him. He doesn't know why. He may never know why they neglect him.

The thing that's been on Ichigos mind for the last few days is Yachiru. She has taken over his head. Thinking about her, he realize the phone number she gave him.

Ichigo found the little piece of paper with her phone number on it. It's been crumpled to the point that it may not be readable. He could read the first four numbers just fine, but the last three he had trouble with. It's like if she wrote in some secret code because the paper is crumpled.

He had tried different combinations of the last three digits and got all sorts of results. He had gotten things like "The number you have dial doesn't exist" "The number you have dial isn't in service". Got sent to voice mail of people he didn't know. Wrong numbers of other people. How could calling the number that someone gave you be so difficult? Well for Ichigo it was.

"Why the hell did the paper had to get ruined?!" Ichigo yelled. He decided to try one last combo.

The ring went though. Ichigo's heart is pounding fast. Faster than light speed if that is possible. Each ring, he felt more nervous and nervous about it. Someone had picked up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice that Ichigo knows. It was Yachiru who picked up. He felt that he was gonna pass out.

"He..lll.o" Ichigo nervously struggling to say words. "It's.. me Ichi..go. Yoouu gave meee youur numbber."

Yachiru notice Ichigos nervousness. "Hi Ichigo! Why are you so nervous for? Do you like me or something?

Ichigo now felt he was gonna pass out after he heard that from her. He didn't know if he should lie or tell the truth to her.

"I'm not nervous." Ichigo nervousness strangely went away and a bizarre burst of confidence came rising in "Hey Yachiru, are you doing anything today?"

Yachiru smiled. She went to check if her and Ken-Chan weren't doing anything first. She looked and she had nothing planed for the day.

"No, I'm not doing anything today. Did you want to hang out?" She asked him.

Ichigo trying to figure out how in the world did he go from super shy-ism to confidence in a second. Regardless he replied back to her.

"Yeah I would love to hang out. Where did you want to meet at?" He asked

Yachiru had to think for a second. She didn't now if she wanted to go someone fancy or someone plain and simple.

"The mall would be a great place." She said "3 PM, I will be wearing a pink sweater. I'll be in the front of the mall. Don't be late." She said

"Ok, I'll wont be late." He said "I'll shall see you there!"

"Ok, bye Ichi!" She hang up.

Ichigo looked at the time. It's **12:50 PM**. He had two hours to get ready.

* * *

**2:20 PM** came by quickly. He's searching in his closet for what to wear. He didn't know if he should wear something simple or fancy. He'd tryed all sorts of different clothes and styles.

He decided to go with a red v neck sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and black jeans. Also a black belt so his pants wouldn't fall down and black dress shoes.

"Hey, whos that handsome guy?" He asked himself in a mirror. He slapped himself "Ok Ichigo, just be cool and everything will go well."

He checked his wallet to see how much he had with him. A total of** 21$**. He looked around his room to see if had some bills lying around and spare change. Luckily for him, he did find some change and a few dollar bills. He now had $ **26.54**. A decent amount that will have to subdue for the day.

He headed out the door and tried to get there early so it shows that he cares more about this "date". What, when was this a "date?"

* * *

He had just gotten to the front of the mall. He didn't see her at all yet. He thought "maybe she is on her way." He check the time on his phone. **2:55 PM.**

"Ok so I'm a few minutes early. That's good." He said gasping in relief. He had trouble on the way over to the mall. He thought he was gonna be late, so he ran full speed, trucking over people along the way. Of course he didn't care about them.

Ichigo sees Yachiru within a 20 meter distance. He waves at her and she waves back. A big smile on her face and a surprised one at that.

"I didn't expect you to be here first Ichigo." She said to him. Ichigo smirked back at her

"I didn't either actually. I guess I like to be here early." He said back at her. "Let's head inside."

They both enter the mall. The Karakura mall is a very big mall. About 100 stores scattered all across the mall from clothing stores, video games/manga, two big food courts, arcades, movies etc.

"So Ichi, where do you want to go first?" Yachiru asked him. Ichigo had to think about it as he's amused at all the stores.

"Well I'm not sure. Where do you wanna go?" He asked her being a gentlemen.

"How much money do you have?" She asked him. Ichigo took out his wallet and started counting again as he forgot.

"**$ 26.54."** He said to her. Yachiru giggled at him. Ichigo's face in confusion as to whether that's good or bad.

"Only **$ 26.54**?" She asked him sill giggling at him. "I shouldn't be judgmental towards you, but do you have any idea how much I brought?"**  
**

"How much?" He asked. He assumed it would be like a 100$ or something. Nothing big right?

"** $3000**" She said.

Ichigo jaw completely dropped. How could a short pink haired cute girl be that rich? Ichigo almost fainted to the floor but Yachiru caught him.

"Your speechless huh?" She asked him. "If you must know, my dad is rich and he knows people who are. So he gives me a lot of money to spend."

"O..k." Ichigo said to her "That certainly explains a lot, but why would you bring 3000 dollars to a mall?!" He shouted. "Are you planing a crazy shopping spree?!"

"Maybe I want to spend that much. You don't have to shout you know." Yachiru said as she saw a clothing store called "Hot Tropic" that caught her eye. She dragged Ichigo all the way over to the store.

* * *

They went to various stores, checking out clothes, manga, computers etc. They played in the arcade for a bit in which both went at each other in various games. Ichigo beat Yachiru in air hockey. Yachiru beat Ichigo at "Dance, Dance, Delusion". To settle the tiebreaker they played a racing game called "Need 4 Furious 2050." The race was pretty damn close between them. Unfortunately the better driver won and that was... Ichigo

Afterwords they decided to end their day off at the food court. They got loads of food from sushi, pizza, spicy foods.

"So Yachiru, are you from here?" Ichigo asked her. Yachiru nearly choked on her sushyi for a second. She didn't know if she should lie to him or make some bullshit up, which is stilling lying.

"Uh, I actually came to Karakura town a few years ago. I'm from.. North Korea." She lied and said nervously. "Why do you ask that?"

"Oh, I was just curious that's all." He said to her as she shook her head. "I've been here my whole life and let me tell ya, it sucks."

Yachiru laughed "But this place looks really nice." She said

They continued their conversation. They talked about school, politics, manga, video games. You name it.

Yachiru asked what does Ichigo like to do on his spare time. Ichigo had a hard time answering that because well, he didn't really do anything special. He's just a boring and confused kid. But, he isn't like the everyday person. So Ichigo made up something.

"I actually like to uh, write and read." He said, making it up. "I also like to explore."

"Oh really?" Yachiru said "I always explored places when I was younger, playing around in my town."

Yachiru checked at the time on her phone. **6:04 PM** It read. The sky was already dark.

"Time sure by goes fast." Yachiru said "I gotta get home."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked being a gentlemen. Yachiru smiled at him.

"Sure, I would love that." She said.

Ichigo walked Yachiru home. They continue to have their conversation about all sorts of things. They finally reach their destination. A small apartment complex that looks new and clean.

"Thank you for taking me home Ichi." Yachiru said

"No problem Yachiru." Ichigo said

"Ok, well bye Ichi!" Yachiru said as she gave Ichigo a big hug. Ichigo smiled and so did she.

Ichigo headed back home. He's exhausted from a long day, but surely he had a great day, filled with fun.

* * *

Ichigo was asleep. Or once again, trying to get some sleep. He must have some sleeping issues because he keeps moving around in his bed trying to get comfy. He's glad that he had a wonderful day with Yachiru.

A large explosion happened again and Ichigo woke up. He heard it from nearby his place. He thought it had to be Yachiru. Then again, he completely forgot all about Yachiru killing that monster today. It just disappeared from his mind.

He went to go and investigated what happen. He ran to where the smoke was at. It was at the park. Yachiru had just killed another hollow. Ichigo had just gotten to the park to go see and... it. After all the smoke clear he saw Yachiru in the same black kimono she was wearing the other night, with the sword in her hands. She saw him. He saw her.

"Yachiru?" Ichigo said. Yachiru eyes are shocked. She didn't think he could see her in shinagami form. Yachiru immediately vanished from the park. Ichigo had no clue what was going on anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the long update. I know this chapter is very short. I wanted to give you readers at least something so you know that this story is alive. Yeah, this chapter kinda sucks lol.**

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. If I did, then Bleach would have more romance.**

**Please feel free to review/favorite/follow the story. PM me if you have any ideas for the story.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Walking around Karakura Town was Ichigo. He mind was and is still focused on what happened yesterday. He smiled thinking about all the fun he had with Yachiru but as he thought about what happen at night, It was a completely different story.

"She vanished in thin air like it was nothing!" Ichigo said to himself, thinking about that. "What the hell is she?"

Ichigo continued walking around town. All of a sudden his stomach was aching at him. However, Ichigo doesn't really eat a lot in the morning because his stomach hurts in the morning. Yet he can't go to the bathroom. He felt an urge for some delirious sugary candy to get his blood going.

Ichigo went to the candy store. It's a Sunday so not a lot of people go there, plus the store closes early. He bought some hard rock candy and paid for it. As soon as he got out of the store, a small strange speeding bullet coming at him. It look like a person was going "Sonic The Hedge Hog"

"What in the wor.." Before Ichigo could finished his sentence the fast object caught him and took him somewhere. Ichigo could not see who it was or for the matter where in the blue hell was he going.

* * *

The fast object had stopped and took him to a roof top. Ichigo had muffled when he got up. "I swear I hate my life!" Ichigo said

The figure reveled itself. Ichigo was stunned. It was the pink wonder wearing the black kimono, with the sword by her side

"Yachiru?!" Ichigo called out to her.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna cut to the chase. What you saw last night was no dream." She said to him

"Oh really?" Ichigo sarcastically said as Yachiru slapped him.

"Yes really. I am what you call a soul reaper." She said

"That hurt you know.. a soul what?" Ichigo said

"A soul reaper. Also know as a death god or a shinagami."

Ichigo eyes are intrigued and confused

"So what do these 'soul reapers' do?" He asked

"We fight off and kill these monsters known as hollows. But I'm really interested as to how you could see us. You must have the ability to see ghosts. Have you ever seen ghosts before?" Yachiru explained and asked him.

Ichigo unsure as to what to comprehend of this. He buckled backwards as he thought about what she said.

"I never seen ghosts when I was younger. Or aleast I don't think so." He said

A tall shadow came into the two of them. Ichigo's eyes had been stunned but Yachiru's eyes were even more.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A tall spiky haired figure said to them.


End file.
